Le Mystérieux Père Noël
by Maliumkin
Summary: (Secret Santa) La veille de Noël... Severus essaye de dormir. Traduction d'une fic' de Snape's Nightie.


Snape fut réveillé par un bruit doux de craquement de pas, avec la sensation que quelqu'un se déplaçait sans la pièce.

Encore.

Il gémit et enveloppa ses couvertures autour de lui.

\- Albus, honnêtement. Allez-vous enfin prendre un rendez-vous chez ce spécialiste de la vessie ? Il fit une pause pour clarifier sa voix ensommeillée. Je sais que vous détestez l'idée, mais c'est pour votre bien.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse mais les petits bruits se stoppèrent en même temps. Accoutumé à l'espionnage comme il l'était, Snape pouvait facilement reconnaître le silence de quelqu'un qui essaie – difficilement – de prétendre qu'il n'est pas là.

\- Je vous entends, bailla-t-il.

Ne recevant toujours pas de réponse, il sortit l'un de ses bras de sa couverture pour vérifier que l'espace dans le lit à côté de lui était bel et bien vide. En plus de l'être, il était aussi froid, ce qui signifiait qu'Albus s'était déjà levé depuis quelques minutes. Au moins.

Il leva la tête et plissa les yeux dans l'obscurité. Grâce à la lumière des guirlandes du sapin, il pouvait voir que la porte était (inexplicablement) ouverte. Il pouvait aussi voir une forme au pied du lit. Albus semblait plus gros que d'habitude.

\- Avec quoi êtes-vous habillé ? Demanda-t-il avec l'irritation d'une personne qu'on a reveillée en pleine nuit sans raison valable.

\- Rien du tout ! Dit rapidement Dumbledore.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous insistez à me mentir, ricana Snape sur le ton sarcastique qu'il utilisait pour faire peur à son amant et à ses premières années. Mis à part le fait que toute personne marchant peu habillée dans un château médiéval perdu au coeur des Highlands écossaises par une nuit enneigée de fin de décembre serait soit folle, soit suicidaire, et mis à part le fait que je suis capable de voir que vous portez des vêtements _de mes propres yeux_ , je sais toujours quand vous mentez.

\- Je sais, soupira Albus avec résignation. J'ai été avec le conseil d'administration tellement longtemps cet après-midi que je suis encore trop affecté par leur bêtise inégalable. Tu es beaucoup trop intelligent pour moi ce soir, citrouille.

\- Mmh, fit Snape, qui parfois prétendait ne pas aimer le surnom et d'autrefois ne le faisait pas. Donc, avec quoi êtes-vous habillé ? Suis-je obligé d'utiliser un Lumos ?

\- NON ! Surtout pas ! Vous ne devez pas gâcher…

\- Gâcher quoi ? Êtes-vous… Albus ! Il renifla. Vous n'êtes tout de même pas habillé avec une de ces _tenues spéciales_ ? A cette heure de la nuit, en sachant combien je suis épuisé ? Parce que si vous l'êtes, ne pensez surtout pas que je vais jouer le mauvais Auror…

\- Severus, ne soyez pas grincheux, ce n'est absolument pas ça, dit Dumbledore en interrompant la tirade, utilisant sa voix la plus douce. J'ai réussi à ne pas vous réveiller pendant une quinzaine de Noëls mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire cette fois-ci, ma citrouille…

Pour la première fois, Severus remarqua qu'il semblait porter un chapeau garni de fourrure avec un gros pompon. Dans la pénombre, sa barbe semblait aussi douce que d'habitude, mais il transportait quelque chose de gros et cabossé. Quelque chose dans cette tenue lui semblait très familier, surout en cette veille de Noël…

Mordant sa lèvre pour ne pas laisser éclater le fou rire qui montait dans sa gorge, Snape illumina la chambre à l'aide d'un sortilège et fut récompensé par la vue tout à fait ridicule d'un Dumbledore habillé en Père Noël, avec un costume rouge et blanc, une barbe touffue, un grand sac de cadeaux et une expression penaude sur le visage.

Le fou rire explosa et Snape tomba sur le lit, riant jusqu'à ce que des larmes roulent sur ses joues et jusqu'à ce que son nez se mette à couler. Albus fit le tour et s'assit à côté de lui, ravi de le voir rire de cette manière.

\- Vous êtes merveilleux quand vous riez...

Il rayonnait.

\- Oh, taisez-vous, le réprimanda Snape en s'essuyant le nez. Je n'ai jamais était merveilleux et je ne suis pas susceptible de le devenir, comme je vous avez déjà prévenu – alors faites encore un commentaire là-dessus et je trouverai tous vos sorbets au citron pour les donner au calmar géant.

Dumbledore gloussa face à la menace puis essaye de l'embrasser – avant d'être repoussé.

\- Attendez ! Cette conversation n'est pas terminée, dit Snape en essayant de cacher l'hilarité toujours bien visible sur son visage en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah bon, elle ne l'est pas ? Demanda innocemment Dumbledore.

\- Est-ce que cela signifie que chaque veille de Noël depuis que nous sommes ensemble, vous vous êtes habillé avec ce costume ridicule et avez livré des cadeaux au pied de mon lit pendant que je dormais ?

\- Oui ! Albus sourit fièrement, ajustant son chapeau de père Noël sur sa tête.

Snape était complètement abasourdi par la révélation. Il avait l'habitude des (très) nombreuses excentricités de l'homme qu'il aimait – les sujets de lecture étranges, les desserts insolites, la chose franchement bizarre qu'il faisait dans le bain – mais celle-ci lui semblait encore plus… bizarre.

\- Mais pour quelle raison ? Je peux comprendre que vous aimiez livrer des cadeaux, mais pourquoi porter cette tenue si je suis endormi ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Le sourire sur le visage de Dumbledore s'effaça.

\- Durant le premier mois de décembre que nous avons passé ensemble, je vous avais demandé de tout me dire au sujet des Noëls que vous aviez fêtés étant enfant. En plus de vouloir en savoir plus sur vous, j'étais curieux de connaître les traditions moldues. Il semblait y en avoir beaucoup, différentes dans chaque pays et même dans chaque maison… donc je me sentais plutôt content de vous poser des questions au sujet du Père Noël.

Snape détourna les yeux et Albus lui serra la main.

\- Je vois que vous vous souvenez. Et bien, vous m'avez répondu assez sèchement que le Père Noël n'était jamais passé par votre maison. J'étais dévasté.

\- Oh, Albus. Severus détestait voir ce regard triste sur le visage de son amant, surtout pour quelque chose qui s'était passé il y a tellement longtemps. Il caressa doucement un enchevêtrement de la longue barbe blanche. Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit-il enfin.

\- Ça en a pour moi ! Dit simplement Dumbledore. Je déteste l'idée que vous ayez pu manquer tellement de choses quand vous étiez enfant. J'ai eu des visions de vous, seul dans votre chambre le jour de Noël alors que les autres enfants jouaient avec leurs nouveaux jouets à l'extérieur et je ne peux pas vous dire combien cela m'a bouleversé. Je savais que vous trouveriez insensé le fait de me déguiser pendant que je vous déposais vos cadeaux, mais, quelque part, ça me faisait me sentir mieux... de savoir que vous receviez enfin la visite du Père Noël.

Aucun des deux sorciers ne parlèrent pendant un long moment après l'émouvante confession. Il y avait une sensation, comme un picotement dangereux au coin des yeux de Snape qu'il devait s'efforcer de chasser.

\- Et l'année qui a suivi ? Demanda-t-il quand il fut sûr que sa voix ne tremblerait pas.

\- Et bien, un sourire réapparut sur le visage d'Albus, l'année suivante, je me suis rappelé comme merveilleux cela avait était de secrètement rattraper le temps perdu et combien je m'étais amusé en me déguisant et en marchant furtivement pour ne pas vous réveiller. Alors je l'ai fait à nouveau.

Severus le prit dans ses bras et secoua la tête avec une incrédulité amusée. Même après quinze passés avec lui, le vieux fou avait encore le pouvoir de le surprendre. Le costume rouge était agréable à câliner. Tellement agréable que Severus soupçonna qu'il devait avoir un rembourrage spécial pour créer un tel effet. Il était difficile de croire que quelqu'un puisse se donner tant de peine pour lui. Les larmes qui l'avaient menacé plutôt de jaillir se mirent à couler et il enfouit son visage dans les longs cheveux d'Albus pour les cacher, ainsi que les sentiments entremêlés de joie pure et d'indignité d'être tant aimé.

\- Merci, Albus, murmura-t-il.

Albus sentit une goutte chaude tomber dans son cou et serra plus fort son Maître des Potions.

\- Joyeux Noël, Severus.


End file.
